Wireless devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablets, computers, mobile hotspot devices, etc., are manufactured for use on one or more telecommunication carrier's networks. Sometime, particular carriers apply different requirements which devices must meet in order to operate on the carrier's network. Typically manufactures and vendors of the devices modify the hardware and the software (including, e.g., operating systems) of the devices to meet carrier-specific requirements.
Users of such devices may need or desire to use the same device in communication networks of different telecommunication carriers. For instance, a user can use a mobile phone with a first carrier in one country, and needs to use the same mobile phone with a second carrier in another country when he travels abroad.